Kuroshitsuji: Dont Mess with the Insane (extended edition)
by LoveLove1345
Summary: This is the story of Lolli Taylor and Pippie Macy and the story of how these twins met their father...and how they came to be alive. although...what secrets does the Macy family hold and just what makes them the most feared family but most importantly the most kind! JokerxOc BeastxDagger JumboxOc CielxOc In this story The Noah's Ark circus survives but so does Doc and Baron Kelvin!
1. Spies, Murders, and a New Beginnings

(Hey, it's LoveLove1345. And this is a better, more complete, fuller, version of Kuroshitsuji: Dont Mess with the Insane...Anyway this one will be more about thills, love, mystery, and quess what Noah's Ark returns! That's right before the fire burned Joker, Baron Kelvin, and Doc a person with amazing powers saves them along with Beast, Doll, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, and Jumbo. Read to find out what happens in this better thought out story. Enjoy!)

"Hi, My name is Lolli Taylor. I'm different then most children...because like my Father, I was born without a right arm. That's not the only thing I share with my father, I have red hair, purple eyes, and my birthday is on April 2. Although I was born in 1881. My mother is Lady Kikoami Kendle Macy and my sister is Pippie Day Macy. My mother gave her, her last name because my Auntie Beai suggested that her name be that of my mother's. Even though I never knew my father...i still love him, and I dont wish pain on his soul. My Father rescued my mother from a man...I say that because everyone in my mother's life back then was awful to her, other than her best friend and my auntie. Baronness Beai Lindle Kollins. Well, since I introduced myself, let me tell you about my family...My mother is Lady Kikoami Kendle Macy, she was born in May on the 13th...before she was kidnapped and took away from her family...she was the daughter of two Nobles, who was also spies for the Queen. My mother got amazing training and was able to be the best gunman and became an acrobatic genius. But then she was taken away from my grandmother and my uncle, forced to murder many people and steal from thousands...my mother told me that if she wanted to survive she had to do what she had to...she broke out of the cell that they kept her in and like a shadow killed the many men that imprisoned her. Not to long from that my mother since then was a street rat and was on the street for 6 years util a woman came with a a mean expression and picked her up off the street...the woman made her, her maid and abused her everyday that she was there...my mother ran one day when she was about to get beaten. She ran down the stairs and the woman tripped. My mother escaped but the yard and the police found it strange that all the people that she was with died do they put her in an asylum and 3 years later she was released and without a job she became a exotic dancer so she could eat...but one thing that my mother never forgot was when she felt alone she had my Auntie Beai and the lockette with her name on it and a picture of her mother...hey! instead of me telling you just about them, why dont I tell you the whole story...that would be splendid wouldnt it? Well, it all started on my mother's birthday...she was outsde of the bar she worked at. She was talking to my Auntie."  
>_<p>

"Oh, Kiko...let's go home and get into real clothes and not these strings." said Beai, the foreign belly dancer "I agree with you, these dont qualify as clothing I wouldnt call it strings either...but they do flatter my shape." Kiko said twirling in her dancer outfit "You're beautiful in anything, dear! Now let's go before the fair starts...I 'wanna' see what they have this year!" Beai said excitedly "Ok, Ok! Just calm down...let's head home."

Kiko and Beai walked down the street in there coats to cover their vulgar clothing...they arrived at their home and went upstairs to pick out dresses to go to see the fair.

Kiko picked out a black dress that had blue wrapped around the torso but stopped to show a corset style going from the top all the way to her thighs...its straps were lace that wrapped around her neck to the front again. Kiko pulled out black lace up boots and a black and blue parsol and a black hat with blue roses.

Beai put on an all black corset style dress with a red bow tied around her waist and black and red lace up boots with a red fan and a red hat with black lace

"Kiko! you look so beautiful...but then again you always look stunning..."  
>"Beai! you are uch a liar...it is you who is the most beautiful woman i have ever seen." Kiko said pulling up a hand mirror.<br>"Oh, dont allow me to have an ego...i do not wish to compliment myself."  
>"Ok! let's go before we cant see what they have this year!"<p>

The girls stepped out only to be complimented by a man in a nobles ettire and what seemed to be his butler.

"Why don't you two look positively gorgeous. Don't you agree Lawrence!"  
>"Yes sir, this one though seems to resemble Lady Kikoami Macy of Bedworth..."<br>"Yes, but she has been dead for many years."

Kiko looked surprised when she heard the name

"Umm, my name is Kiko...but I am very certian it is just a coincidence either that or my mother who every she is was mocking me!"

"Oh, Haha i believe you are right! well if there's anything i can do for you Miss Kiko...please dont be afriad to ask..."  
>"Thank you, uh...I'm sorry but i dont believe you told us your name."<p>

"Oh! you are right I am terribly sorry...I am Lord Luka Timbrun. and this fellow is my Butler Lawrence Magsman."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you both, but me and Kiko have to be going." said Beai "But you did not tell us your name!"<br>"My name is Beai! and our names sadly are all we have to help us remember who we are...But thank you...we will remember your offer and we wish you well, sir"  
>"And you as well...it was very good meeting you both but like you we must be on our way." Luka said with a bright smile<p>

"Goobye!" Kiko and Beai said

Kiko and Beai arrived at the fair and was amazed to see so many people and so many tents full of foreign cuisine, beautiful dresses and many other things.

"Kiko, I'm 'gonna' go look around...ill meet you back here, Ok!"  
>"Ok! just don't spend all your money...and if something happens just yell for me."<br>"And you do that same...Kiko!"

Beai ran off and dissapeared, leaving Kiko to search around alone

Kiko turned around only to be grabbed by her boss

"Kiko! hello there my little whore!"

Kiko screamed "Let Me Go!"

"Oh Kiko, that's no way to talk to your Boss...I dont know what to do with you!"

"How bout 'ee' let her go!" said a man with red hair

The man holding Kiko turned around to face the red haired man and his friends

"I'm not letting her go!" the Big man said

"Jumbo! help this young woman." he said

Jumbo grabbed Kiko's arms and pulled the man away from the girl.

The red haired man kneeled down and grabbed the girl's shoulder's

"It's alright 'ee' have nothing to be afraid of...Anyway My name is Joker! may I ask what 'ee' name is?"

"My name is Kiko...thank you...but i couldve handled him myself!" she said getting kinda angry

"There's no reason for 'ee' to get angry...i was worried for 'ee'. even though we have never met before."

Beai came running up and pushed Joker away from Kiko

"Kiko...are you hurt...what happened?" she said with a worried expression on her face!

"I'm fine, Beai. These kind people helped me."

Joker got up and put his hands out to help Beai and Kiko up

"Thank you!" they said

"It seems to me that 'ee' have a very cruel boss!" said Joker to Kiko "Yeah, He isnt what you would expect someone who controls women to do his every wish to be."

Joker's face went serious when sh said that

"He abuses the women he hires...what does he make 'ee' do?"

Kiko looked at the man who seemed like he was going to kill her boss, she looked down to the ground...but spoke up.

"I'm one of the lucky ones who just dances...but the others...he...he...he rapes them, beats them til they stop screaming, moving, and sometimes breathing...A good friend of mine who i worked with...she was one of those women...and he has her locked up...he told me if I wanted to see her life and wanted to see her son grow up with a mother...then I had to dance, and not report this." she said glaring at the vile man

"Is that so!...Well, my friend Beast went to go get the police...'ee' will not have to work for this cruel man ever again...and all 'ee' friends and co worker's will go home."

Kiko's eyes widen and she quickly looked at this man...she didnt know what it was but he was so kind...he talked to her so kindly even though she danced around half naked to make a living.

"And since I just put 'ee' 'outta' the job...why dont thee come and join the Noah's ark circus? I noticed in one of your shows you did flips and many other acrobatic performances! and since we need some more people in our circus...we would be honored to have you!"

Kiko looked at Beai who also just lost her job...and since that was the case, why not use her bargining skill

"Well, you see mister...You know my friend here also worked for him...and now she doesnt have a job...but not only that we are a team...where ever i go she goes as well. so if you want me...it will have to be both of us or nothing at all!"

Joker stared at the impressive girl

"So, 'ee' have skills with bargining too...what else can 'ee' do?"  
>"Many things, and some can send a man to his grave..."<p>

Joker knew she was serious but didnt mind that...

"Well. Welcome to the Noah's ark circus...I can tell that 'ee' be serious and i can trust your word but i must see 'ee' both in a entrance test!"

Kiko and Beai looked at the poeple with thankful eyes and gladly went with them to the Circus


	2. The Beginning of Angel and Happy

(I'm sorry if the first chapter was hard to read...i love witing stories but I'm not the greatest writing them! Enjoy the bloody story!)

Kiko and Beai arrived at the Noah's Ark Circus with the first stringers and was about to take their entrance test

"So what are 'ee' lovelies talents?..."

Kiko sweat dropped at the man who just ask her a rhetorical question.

Beai raised her hand and jumped up and down from excitement

"Yes, Beai!?" asked Joker

"I can juggle!" Beai said

"Oh! is that all?"  
>"No, just the simplest! I dont want to shadow those who joined this awhile ago and made their place..."<br>"Well, that's kind of you." said Wendy

Joker handed Beai some balls but there was a twist

"Juggling is one thing, but juggling while balancing on a ball! Now that's circus worthy!"

Beai grabbed the balls and with jumbo's help was placed on the Giant balance ball. Jumbo held Beai up as soon as she started juggling and when she picked up one of her legs, he let go!

Kiko covered her eyes afraid what would happen...but then she heard...cheering!  
>Kiko opened her eyes and was surprised...BEAI WAS DOING IT!<p>

when Beai finished Joker told her that she had passed but Kiko had to pass hers

"So...Kiko...what is your most special talent?"

Kiko thought for a moment and thought of something

But before she could Beai said it for her

"Kiko has two that are so amazing...She is an acrobatic genius...but that is just the icing on the cake...the most impressive skill that she has! Is singing!"

Joker looked at her and was trying to think where singing would come in handy

"We dont need a singer...but I could see what I can do...if it's your most impressive skill...let hear 'ee' voice!"

Kiko breathe in and then sighed...she fixed her voice and...

The Angels Kiss the Day Goodbye.

"When the sky turns to flames."  
>"And the world calms down from the day."<br>"The moon rises but before the sun says goodnight."  
>"The Angels kiss the Day goodbye."<br>"They welcome the night sky."  
>"They place the stars, make pictures with them"<br>"They unsew the blue. and hyme the black"  
>"They paint the moon, to make it glow."<br>"They tie the ribbons and make a bow."  
>"When the sky turns to flames."<br>"The Angels Kiss the Day Goodbye!"

The words and the tone of her voice made the perfect sound...Joker, Beast, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, and everyone else cried from the beauty of the song

Joker calmed down and spoke up.

"No acrobatic stunt, nor amount of strength. No word nor any Person could amount to be so kind and so soft and tender as your song." joker said with tears in his eyes "You sounded so beautiful...if you want to be in the circus you have our support." said Peter and Wendy

Beast came up and grabbed Kiko's hand.

"I get jealous...and I can sometime's be mean...when we seen you get attacked by that man, I told joker not to help you...but now I see I was wrong...I truly hope we can all be very good friends!"

Kiko looked at the woman who was just 1 year younger than her, and held hands with her.

"Of course, you all saved me from who knows what...How could I not be grateful and not want to be friends with you." Kiko said with a smile

"Well welcome to Noah's Ark circus." joker said

moments later Beast, Wendy, and Doll helped Kiko and Beai change into something to perform in

Doll and Wendy picked out a black corset with white lace and a black and with skirt with a red ribbon and black and red striped bow going around the waist for kiko and Beast picked out one of her old shirts and a pair of shorts for Beai...

Beai came out to show Kiko her new clothes

"Oh kiko look at this this is so...Oh, KIKO! You look like an angel with a demons past!"  
>"I do not know what you mean but that but thank you!" said Kiko<p>

beast and Wendy came in

"Joker is ready to announce you to the others in the circus."

Kiko and Beai walked with Wendy, Beast, and Doll to the tent where everyone was waiting

"Everyone, Let me introduce you to our newest Members of the Noah's Ark Circus!"

Jumbo put his hand on Beai's shoulder and pulled her up on his so everyone could see her.

"This Lovely lady is Happy!" said Joker

Joker then grabbed Kiko and pulled her up on the stand her was on and held her so they were shoulder to shoulder...well shoulder to neck because of the height difference.

"And This Beauty, is Angel!"

Kiko was surprised to hear her stage name but excepted it because it was wonderful.

"Now let's hurry, we have a show and this one will have a special show added to it called "Angel's Hello!". "

It came time for the circus to start and it was wonderful. Wendy and Peter were amazing, Doll was spectacular, Beast did a bang up job...but Joker, like the kind man he was...he juggled and let the balls land on his head...One of the children in the crowd was crying because she lost her teddy bear some where but she smiled and giggled when he did that...and the thing is he noticed it.

"Ladies' and Gentleman...For our next act...Let's welcome our newest member of our circus...and the beauty who will touch your hearts! ANGEL!"

Kiko stepped out and the spotlight was aimed at her...everyone looked at her...even the child who lost her teddy bear.

Kiko sand her song and the crowd weeped at the beautiful song...the child smile and feel to sleep with a smile on her face...on man proposed to his love...and another man hugged his family.

after she was done...joker came up and asked her if she was ready...she was shocked all she was supposed to do was sing. Joker grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

Joker ot close to her ear and whispered "you said you was an amazing acrobatist...so show everyone!"

Peter, Wendy, and Doll came out and grabbed her by her arms

Doll told her to tightrope and then she was to flip into a routine with Peter and Wendy...Peter grabbed Kiko's arms

"No, shes gonna do a routine with us then flip onto the rope and walk it."

Peter jumped onto the swing and he suddenly grabbed Kiko's ankles

"Going..." he said

Then he threw her into Wendy's arms...

"Up!..." said Wendy

As much as she wanted to scream, she couldnt because she trusted them...even though she never like the thought of dying

Wendy let her go and Kiko flipped and landed on the platform and flipped onto the tightrope

She walked a good distance but lost her footing. Doll screamed her name but Kiko grabbed the rope and swung back to her feet on it...she then flipped all the way to the end and said "Angel's can fly, so I'll not die!"

The crowd cheered and Doll hugged her new friends neck

Kiko climbed down with Peter, Wendy and Doll and Joker grabbed her shoulders

"KIKO! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OK!"

Kiko got a tick vein and punched Joker in the stomach

"I'm fine! I'm pissed off because that final act was forced onto me...You are lucky I know how to fight so I was able to get back up...otherwise you would be picking up bits and pieces of me out of the crowd and the ground." she said with a mad expression on her face

Joker looked up still clenching his stomach "You have a strong arm! Well, we are glad you are alright!...Beast!...since this made her so mad...why do you too go outside and you can calm down

after all the guest left and was leaving Beast and Kiko were outside joking around

"I can't believe you punched joker!" Beast said with a laugh "I'm still in shock of wait he made me do..."

Kiko looked down and seen a teddy bear with a lockette saying Molly

Kiko quickly picked up the bear and rushed to try and find the young girl who lost it

she found her!

Kiko rushed up and tapped on the girls shoulder

"Excuse me sweetheart! but i think you lost this!"

The girls eyes widen and she grabbed the bear

"TEDDY! Oh thank you miss...i thought he was lost fureverr!" she said in a cute little voice!  
>Joker peeked around the corner and smiled<p>

he thought to himself "She is so amazing, She is so full of life, she is so kind, strong willed, tenderhearted, and an angel!"


	3. My Sadness is Only a Dream

Kiko got up and rubbed the child on the head

"Now dont lose him again ok! I might not be around to find him for you!"  
>"Ok miss Angel!"<p>

Kiko smiled and said goodbye to the child only to see Joker blushing a bright red!

Kiko and joker stared at eachother for a moment then Kiko turned redder than the bow on her outfit!

"You was staring at me!" Kiko screamed stepping towards Joker!

"Jok...An...Agh...Kiko...I saw what 'ee' did for that child! It was so kind of 'ee' to return her toy!" he said nervously

Kiko walked up to him and moved him out of her way...

"I seen her cry...I don't know what it is but all my life I've seen so may sad tears and when I have I did anything to make them turn into a smiles!" "Kiko?" Joker asked seeing her tremble "It's really cold...I'll see you in the morning...But Joker can you promise something?"  
>"Of course Kiko!"<br>"Never cry tears of sadness...if you ever feel sad remember happy thoughts...if you ever cry...cry tears of joy and happiness...those are the only tears I'll allow any of my friends to have!"  
>"I promise...I have seen 'ee' for all your beauty and all of it has been Kindness, Patience, Diligence, and Humility...but ive also seen Wrath and Pride." he said "The seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven deadly sins..." she said with a small smile "So...'ee' do know what thee are!"<br>"Yes...mostly because i have a faint memory of someone showing me cards that show'd them. It's weird but when i try and remember that...it always gives me a bloody headache! I have them...but They are faded and old but they are all i have of who I was and who I am" Kiko said holding her head.  
>"Can 'ee' tell me 'bout it?" he asked pulling her hand into his<p>

Kiko slightly blushed and gripped his hand

"It's a memory but I only see it in my dreams." she clenched her hand and a tear fell down her face

Joker smiled and put his coat over her shoulders "It's Ok if 'ee' do not want to talk about it."

Kiko turned around and stared into Joker's eyes

"I want to get this off my chest...so I can move on into a new life full of happiness as Angel of The Noah's Ark Circus."

Joker smiled and held both her hands in his

"Well, if so let us talk somewhere where no one will hear this and put it against 'ee'." Joker said with a kind smile Kiko looked down and back at Joker, she couldnt help but smile at his kind face...although she felt saddness behind that smile.

"Ok!" she said with a big smile across her face

They walked for 2 miles till they stopped at a park

"Now...what is this dream or memory that has 'ee' stuck in sadness." Joker asked

Kiko sat on the bench and took a deep breathe

"It's weird...but there's a boy who seems just a little older than me...he has these cards in his hands and me and him are laughing." Kiko said holding the cards in her hand

"So that's how you know it's a memory...because you have them?" he asked sitting next to her

"Yes, I've had these for a long time...I lost my memory when I was younger...and when I remembered my skills it was like I had to choose between who I was or what I knew to survive...Back then I was captured or something like that and I was forced to murder people even though I knew it was wrong. I was sitting in the cell they put me in and I had a dream...I was scared and I saw myself and I was fighting with amazing accuracy and amazing strength...but I saw something else and I heard a voice that said choose...so I did...I chose the fighting and I was able to escape because when I woke up I remembered techniques and skills that I didnt know til that dream."

Joker looked at her like she was crazy...but what he thought was strange is he believed her

"I believe 'ee', but it is strange...but then again I am as well."

Kiko shot up when he said that.

"JOKER! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! YOU MIGHT BE MISSING AN ARM BUT YOU"RE THE KINDEST PERSON IVE EVER MET OTHER THAN THE THER FIRST STRINGERS AND BEAI!...Plus...I wouldn't say weird..." Kiko said looking at the ground, blushing.

Joker looked at her with a confused but smiling face

"And! What would 'ee' say?" he said setting his elbow on his knee with a curious expression

"I'm not telling...Hey! Let me finish my story or I'll tie your hands and feet together..." she said standing up pointing her finger in his face

Joker smile and laughed at the crazy girl. Kiko tried not to laugh but blurted out and couldnt stop laughing

"Ok! Ok, calm down...'ee' will break a spleen if not careful!" Joker said grabbing her shoulders

Joker looked at the still laughing girl and thought for a moment.

"If 'ee' are so sad than why are 'ee' laughing?" Joker asked

Kiko stopped laughing and made a small smile

"I guess I dont need to talk about something that is not of any importance...but it still seems strange."

Joker looked at kiko

"If it of no importance then why does it seem to influence who 'ee' are as of today?"

Kiko looked to the ground

"It might have but I quess what was really holding me from joy was when I was in a cell...I guess thats why I love outdoors and why I love to enjoy life and see it for all its worth." she said standing up, looking at the sky.

Joker looked at the girl who he felt so comfortable and happy with...he got up and grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest

"Kiko...That beautiful unique name that has been going throughout my thoughts ever since i met thee...You truly are an angel..." he said tucking his head

Kiko grabbed his shoulders and was about tto push away but then he heard something...it was...his heart beat. It was beating so fast she couldnt belive it

"Is he nervous?" she thought. She has never heard a heart beat so fast...but what she was afraid to believe was it was because of her.

Kiko pushed away and looked into his purple eyes that glimmered in the light of the moon...

Joker leaned in and kissed her on the forehead...she felt so comfortable in his arms, and she was so tired from the show...she fell asleep in Joker's arms

Joker looked down to see that the beauty that had stolen his beaten and bruised heart had fallen to sleep. He backed up so he could pick her up...he scooped her up in her arms, he couldnt believe she was so light. He walked back to the place where the circus was located at the moment, and found the tent where she was assigned to and laid her on the bottom bunk just under Doll who was possing as Freckles. Joker laid the girl on the bed and kissed her on the forehead once again and left the girl who would wake up and only think it was a dream

(I'm sorry that it was a sucky chapter...i wanted a romantic scene between them...Well leave a review so i can know what to fix and what to not fix.)


End file.
